


Marry Me?

by booyah_kaylaxeliz



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booyah_kaylaxeliz/pseuds/booyah_kaylaxeliz
Summary: When on an after work walk, Sonny pops the question because he realizes just how much Rafael means to him.





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks, I got the idea and wrote it super quick to make sure I got everything I wanted in there. It's kind of cringey and I apologize lol.

Sonny and Rafael slowly walked through Central Park. It was dusk, both men had gotten off work and wanted to distress before heading home. The air was chilly but neither of them cared, they were bundled up with their hands grasped and swinging slightly between their bodies.

Sonny couldn't help but frequently look over at Rafael, he wanted to take in the mans features and thought of nothing more than the older man's beauty and how he couldn't possibly love him any more.

"Sonny, if there's something on my face can you please just tell me instead of staring at me?" Rafael asked with a slight smirk with an underlying tone of seriousness.

"There's nothing on your face, I promise." Sonny stopped walking, Rafael stopped and looked back at his boyfriend.

"So you're staring at me just to stare?" Rafael chuckled, his partners sense of childishness made him genuinely happy.

Sonny just chuckled as he nodded and Rafael leaned over to kiss his cheek. They began to walk at the same leisurely pace as before.

"My mom wants us to atleast stop by on Thanksgiving, I told her we were already planning on it. Are we still having dinner at your parents house? I'm going to stop by the florist by my office after work on Wednesday and pick up some flowers for your mom." Rafael rambled on about their Thanksgiving plans and the preparation but Sonny wasn't listening. It finally hit him after nearly four years of dating, they have officially built a life together and he couldn't be happier about it.

"Marry me, Raf." Sonny blurted without batting an eye, Rafael paused midsentence about what side they were to bring. The older man stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his boyfriend.

"What?" Rafael asked quietly, he wanted to make sure that he absolutely, 100% heard it correctly. 

"Marry me Rafael, I know this is crazy and I don't have a ring, but I can get one. I love you, I love the life we've built together, and I want to marry you." Sonny rushed out and flashed his signature dimpled smile that Rafael melted for everytime.

It was quiet between the two for a few moments, everything carried on around them but it felt like time stopped just for their moment.

"Yes." It wasn't a hard question for Rafael, he would've said yes if Sonny had asked him two years prior in an alley. He just needed those few extra seconds to process what was happening.

"You will?" The eager detective asked excitedly making Rafael laugh.

"Yes, I will marry you." Rafael confirmed with a shit eating grin on his face. Sonny waisted no time pulling Rafael close and pressing his lips to the older mans.

"I love you so much Rafi." He whispered when they pulled away.

"I love you too, my sunshine, with everything I have." 

That night when they returned to the apartment, Sonny immediately rummaged through his stuff. He ran out of the master bedroom and grabbed Rafael's left hand.

"Until I can buy you the ring you deserve, this can hold it's place." Rafael looked at the ring being slid onto his finger, it was Sonny's class ring from high school.

"You're such a dork." Rafael laughed as he took in his new bling, honestly surprised that it even fit his finger.

"You already said yes, no take backs." Sonny spouted off which made Rafael laugh even harder.

"You're lucky you're cute and I love you." The older of the pair pulled the younger close, they settled in each others arms on the couch.

"You really don't have to wear that old ring if you dont want to, it won't be long until I'll get you an actual ring." Sonny played with the large ring on his fiance's finger, the band had a baseball and bat on it along with 98 and 'Sonny'. It was all brought together by an amethyst stone in the center, his birthstone.

"I like it, it's a keeper until it's replacement arrives." Rafael lifted his head and placed a soft kiss on Sonny's jaw.

Neither man could be happier in that moment, they had decided to take their relationship to the next step and prove that their love was everlasting, forever and ever. Even if it was sealed with a sterling silver high school class ring from 1998.


End file.
